Second Chance
by girlwiththebangs
Summary: She hugged herself in the dark as she held onto the ring. She held it tight in her fist until her knuckles turned white. She doesn't want to let go. How could she? Tears have been shed for a love lost. Everybody moves on -except for the two of them. Takes place after the manga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Think of this as a tiny date," he said as he showed her his most charming smile.

She felt blood gather around her cheeks as she was unconsciously adoring him. To end her embarrassment from realizing her newfound admiration for the boy, she tried to talk back but only ended up choking the word 'you' instead of saying something more argumentative. Just when she was about to say something, the boy started to run away from her. Dumbfounded by his action, she threw her fist into the air as she yelled at the running boy.

They spent the whole day leisurely looking at the different animals in the zoo. From gorillas, elephants, snakes and giraffes they've surveyed it all. These animals were not at all new to her, in fact she'd seen them twice with her family before and she was thrilled at the sight of them. Even so, she was still feeling excited seeing these creatures. This was odd to her as she was expecting to feel bored given that she grew out from her fondness of animals.

'_Weird_. _Why do I still feel happy seeing these things?'_ Her trail of thoughts was disrupted as she caught sight of her friends.

"Ah! found theeeeeem!" she yelped pointing towards the direction of two girls who were looking at a bear enjoying his meal.

"Fuuko!" cried the girl with the light brown hair.

"What took you so long? What happened?" asked the second girl struggling to maintain her balance as she was embraced by her lost friend.

"It's a long story," for a second she felt relieved to see the faces of her two familiar friends. It did not occur to her but she sometimes felt tensed these past few hours. Somehow she manages to relax when the boy foolishly attempts to mimic each and every animal they see. _Oh!_ She mentally kicked herself in the head as she remembered the boy standing behind them. As if witnessing her imaginary act of masochism the boy chuckled.

"Finally found your classmates, huh?" The boy walked towards them as he wore a childish smile.

"Then I'll be going." He waved at the girl in the pigtails then turned his back to walk away.

For five long seconds she stared at his back with fascination, her consciousness came back when she realized the man walking further and further away, he was leaving. Out of nowhere panic began to conquer her.

"T-Thank you." Finally, she managed to express her feelings correctly. Lately, she hasn't been able to voice out what was in her mind. Fear and embarrassment seems to be in the way from speaking up, but now she was successful in conveying her gratitude for the companionship that she shared with the boy.

Hearing her, the boy suddenly stopped. Surprise was painted across the boy's face as he looked back at the girl. She sensed what was about to come. Yes. That smile, that bright and warm smile has triggered something inside her. Once again she was happy.

Like a picture taken from a movie, his smile was immobile for a while. She tried hard to remember every line, every freckle and every detail of that face but as she focused on memorizing his features the image started to fade away. Frightened by the lost image in front of her she tried to grab the waning figure of the boy. Attempting to stop his disappearance, she screamed his name.

_Daiya! Daiya! Please don't go! Stay. Stay here with me! Don't leave me alone! I'm scared. I'm scared_.

The sound of thunder awoke her. Gasping for air she suddenly sat upright tossing her blanket to her lap. The noise created by the rain falling against the windowpane brought her senses back. Slowly, she stood up from her bed. Feeling the icy floor beneath her feet she made her way towards the window. All of a sudden the room was filled with bright light. Then, a roll of thunder shook the entire room sending chills down her spine. In the corner of her eye she caught a glimmer emanating from the desk near her bed. She approached the desk, carefully avoiding the chair sitting haphazardly in the room. Little by little she reached the small box that housed the delicate shimmer. She pulled the disk shaped object from the box and held it in between her thumb and forefinger. The light coming from the window met the surface of the silver object. It gleamed in the dark enchantingly, alluringly and beautifully. The light reflected by the stone embedded in the object made her feel warm, a sensation that she often felt when she sees that smile.

"Daiya Why?"She whispered. Her vision became blurry at the mention of his name. Tears started to stream down her face. She was thankful that the four walls of the room secluded her from the world, because right now she can't allow anyone to see her weep. No, she will never allow anyone to see her weep. Together with the rain she cried. Letting all her despair flow with her tears she called out to him once more. With his name she expressed her fear, hate and love. Fear because she will never see him again, hate because she detest him for leaving her alone and love because that's what she felt for him. Yes, she loved him dearly. She loved him so much that she agreed to spend the rest of her life with him, have babies with him, have responsibilities with him, grow old with him. She has never loved anyone to that extent. He was her friend, her lover and her future husband. With him gone what would become of her?

She hugged herself in the dark as she held onto the ring. She held it tight in her fist until her knuckles turned white. She doesn't want to let go. How could she? She remained in that position for hours not knowing when to stop, with that she cried all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Feeling sore all over, Fuuko decided to stay in bed all day. She was supposed to go to Paris this week for a photo shoot but she was so tired that she can't get up from bed. Lifting her head from the pillows she strained her eyes to see what time it is.

_9:45 am_. _Perfect..._She thought to herself. Imagining what her celebrity client would look like to find out that she won't be able to make it to Paris made her brows furrow. _I am so dead, Fujiko will kill me!_

She reached for the table beside her bed and started to fumble for her cell phone. Feeling anxious and guilty she hastily opened it only to make her feel more perturbed than she already is. Her phone was battered with 10 missed calls and 5 new e-mails, all coming from Fujiko. After high school, instead of going to college –like her mom insisted to– Fuuko decided to pursue a career as a hairdresser. For that she started being an assistant to one of the most respected and notorious hairdresser in Japan, Akishiro Fujiko. Being as she was– clumsy and sometimes ignorant– Fuuko had a hard time learning from her sensei. Every mistake she made was reciprocated by heavy scolding. Everything she did was either wrong or insufficient. She was a perfectionist when it comes to work and can be very vicious when she sees a flaw. For months Fuuko had endured an earful of lectures from her that everyday became a struggle. There were even times wherein she stops and question herself why she wanted to pursue such career. If it wasn't for her friends and family's support she'd be long gone from Fujiko's grasp. Fujiko was really hard on her, but after a while the two grew closer and fonder of each other that they became close friends and colleagues in their profession. It wasn't long before Fujiko had started to recognize her potential. With that, Fuuko was able to slowly make a name in the industry.

Just when she was about to read her messages, her phone started ringing violently. Tensed, she answered the call.

"What the hell are you doing? You were supposed to be here by 9:00 am sharp, I'm on vacation you know!" The woman on the other line was furious that Fuuko had to distance the phone from her ear so as not to break her eardrums.

"I'm sorry Fujiko-san, but I don't feel good right now and I don't think I can handle the work with Akimoto-san I…", Fuuko was cut off by the woman's shrieking voice.

"For God's sake Fuuko, it's been a year! I'm tired of all these lame excuses! Your customers are not that patient! I know you're good but if this behavior keeps up I don't know if I can still do some damage control! Why can't you just go on with your life and accept the reality that he is not coming back."

Silence took over the conversation and the woman on the other line felt the tension building up. "I…I'm sorry, that was very insensitive of me, I shouldn't have…"

"I understand Fujiko-san, you're just worried about me. It's just that I really can't do the work for now. I'm really sorry, this would be the last time, I promise."

"Okay, I'll call you when I get there."

"Thanks"

"…and Fuuko? Please don't torture yourself. He won't like it when he sees you in that condition. Daiya won't be able to move on."

"Thanks Fujiko-san." With that Fuuko hanged the phone.

_Has it really been that long_, she asked herself. Falling on her back, Fuuko stared at the ceiling. "A year huh…" she murmured. Raising her hands in the air she studied the ring in front of her. Despite her chubby fingers the ring managed to maintain its elegance. To her, it seemed like the ring was a part of her, a missing piece of a puzzle or a melody of a song. The ring was like an extension of her, an object that completed her, making her whole again. As she was gazing at the little object, Fuuko was gradually been put on a daze, with that she felt her eyelids becoming heavy. Tired from crying all night she instantly gave in to sleep. She continued her slumber for a long time never thinking about anything, her career, her family or her friends. Sleep was the only time where she can be at peace, it was a state where she can be happy, for she can see the one person she cannot touch, hear or see when she's awake.

###

"_I'm so tired. I don't know if I can ever make it! I never did anything wrong? Why is she so mean?" Fuuko groaned as she was busy playing with the carrot in her plate. _

"_Relax Fuu-chan, everything will come into place. And besides didn't you say she was starting to acknowledge your work?" _

"_Well yeah! But that was just once. I never got to hear her complementing me now. Arrrrghhh! This sucks! Working for her sucks!" With that the man sitting in front of her stood up and abruptly took her hand. _

"_Daiya?" _

"_C'mon, I want to show you something." _

"_What? Aren't you supposed to be home early? Don't you have papers to grade?" Fuuko whined as she was reluctant to stand up._

"_I can manage that later. I think now is the time that my dear Fuu-chan needs me the most." _

_Hearing these words made Fuuko blush on the cheeks. Good thing he's in front of me, she thought to herself. Despite the time they've been together Fuuko would still blush when he teases her, her heart would beat louder and faster whenever he kisses her. They have matured in some ways but as far as how they love each other, nothing has changed. _

_Like a statue Fuuko stood frozen in her seat. "What are you waiting for? Lets go."_

"_Ha…Hai Daiya-sensei." Fuuko blurted as she followed the man holding her hand._

_Unlike Fuuko, whose career was something that she has been doing since she was young, Daiya's choice of work was somewhat unexpected. During their last weeks of high school, Daiya was still undecided about what profession to take. Fuuko always asked him about his dreams but she never did get a straight answer. Until one day when they were on their way home they saw a young boy surrounded by four junior high school students. The feeble boy was on his knees and was mercilessly receiving kicks and punches from the four boys. Seeing this made Daiya angry, having a strong sense of justice he approached the group to help the boy. If it weren't for his towering height and fearsome expression, the four would have opted for a fight. Thankfully their arrogance was overshadowed by fear as they hastily took off leaving the poor boy alone. Noticing the bullies' disappearance, the boy thanked them for saving him. From then on Daiya became good friends with the boy, who was named Suichiro. Suichiro was an elementary student at a nearby school. He was a shy and meek student who was often bullied because he was smart. Daiya was the only friend he had at that moment that he spends a lot of time with him, teaching him how to defend himself and how to talk to others. "He's a small boy with big dreams, he just don't know how to express himself properly" he would always say. "I want to bring the best out of him, I wonder if there's a job where I can do that," and that's were it all started – his dream to become a teacher._

_After taking a walk for God knows how long, Fuuko started to feel weary. Doesn't he ever get tired? She mentally questioned herself. Grains of sweat made Fuuko's eyes hurt and she casually took out a handkerchief to wipe away the sticky sensation that she was starting to feel. Seemingly annoyed and unaware of her path, Fuuko's foot was suddenly caught by a sturdy and uneven bump on the ground. _

"_Oooofff!" The man who was friskily walking beside her stopped when he heard the sound._

"_Fuu-chan!"_

"_I'm here," she managed to utter as she was trying to not wince from the pain._

"_Are you alright?" _

"_I'm fine, I just need to…" Fuuko was not able to finish her sentence as two strong arms hauled her to her feet. _

"_I'm sorry for dragging you down here, do you still want to go?" _

_Still unable to speak, Fuuko answered with a nod. _

_Thanks to the pain in her rear, Fuuko was able to stay awake. Not like a while ago, she tried hard to be vigilant towards her surroundings. Walking deeper and deeper into the path Fuuko's recognition for the place grew. The trees and rocks that lay in their course were all familiar. The distance and the exhaustion that she feels was like a repetition. _

_Wait a minute? This feels like a de ja vu. I know this place…that rock seems familiar. I've been here before! She thought to herself._

"_W…Wait, were in Kisaragi right? …so that means…"_

"_Uhuh…" muttered the man holding her hand._

"_You're bringing me there?"_

"_Bingo!" _

_The couple walked hand in hand as they climbed through the steeper steps towards Mt. Mino. With Daiya leading the way light was not necessary to see. He was her eyes in the dark._

"_It's so weird you don't need a flashlight to see where you're going. It's like you've memorized the place."_

"_Well, this is a special spot for me. I've been going here since I was a kid."_

"_Here we are." Daiya happily announced their arrival. _

_From were they were standing billions of small gleaming lights greeted the two. Fuuko felt surreal as she saw what was in front of her; she had to take a deep breath to cope up with the amazement she had for the scenery. The view was so magical that she had to pause for a moment to take it all in._

"_Remember when you were once sad and I brought you here?"_

"_Yeah, I remember that." Fuuko chuckled as she recalled her innocent days as a teenager. Those days were much simpler yet full of hardships, it was during those times wherein every girl experiences falling in love and being heartbroken._

"_Wow. I can't believe how idiotic we where back then."_

"_I know…"_

"…"

"…_Fuu-chan?"_

"_Hmm?" She said, as she was being captivated by the night scenery._

"…_don't give up. You can definitely succeed and I know it. Just be yourself and trust in your instincts. It's hard, I know, but you're Fuu-chan. You're a strong woman."_

_Fuuko can't help but stare at him. It was dark but the light coming from the city made him visible. The starry-like city lights made his face glow, his dark brown eyes sparkled like precious stones in the night and his lips became very irresistible. He was a handsome man, probably the most beautiful creature she has set eyes on. Fuuko had to swallow a bit of her saliva to maintain her composure. To keep her sanity, she had to look away from him and focus all her attention to the glisten of the city lights._

"_I've decided. I won't give up! It's hard but I think it's worth the wait. I'll try harder from now on."_

"_Sensei's glad you got your senses back."_

"_Me too. Arigatou sensei!"_

"_Off course. That's what boyfriends are for."_

_Fuuko could not contain her joy that she had to smile at his words. Oh how he loves him so much that his little encouragements could instantly change her mood._

"_Daiya…"_

"_Yes?"_

"…_I love you." Daiya was a bit surprised by her statement, but smiled after hearing it._

"_Me too. I love you too Fuu-chan."_

_Daiya slowly reached for Fuuko's face. He cupped her cheeks tenderly as if he was holding something fragile. Closing the distance between them Daiya's lips brushed hers. It was warm despite the chilling air that surrounded them. The kiss was sweet and comforting and it matched the view perfectly. Kissing him at that moment made the knots in her stomach tighten more. She was bedazzled by the kiss that she became oblivious to her surroundings, except for his touch._

_###_

"Fuuko, open up! It's us! Heeellooo!" The door banged loudly behind her room making her squint.

"Fuuko, it's onee-chan! I'm with mom right now! Hurry up and let us in!"

Fuuko opened her eyes only to be welcomed by the noise her sister was making. Unsatisfied with her sleep, Fuuko let out a sigh and quickly got out of bed. She had to rub her eyes to wipe away the remnants of sleep before opening the door or she might end up bumping into one of her furnitures.

"Just a sec!" she yelled through her room.

While waiting for Fuuko to open the door, outside the apartment the two women were preoccupied with their discussion.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course it is, she's practically their family. She has to know it sooner or later." Scoffed the plump woman.

"But what if she gets mad at us?"

"Well, maybe she will at first but that won't last long, I'm her mother for crying out loud. I know her. She'd get over it once she takes a bite of this. Her mother pointed to the bento she was holding up.

"She's not a kid mom, that won't work anymore."

"Will you just stop talking? Don't you trust your mother?"

The tall woman hunched her shoulders as a sign of defeat. "Okay okay…I trust you mom."

"Good."

"What's taking her so long?" ranted the younger woman as she was impatiently tapping her foot against the floor.

"Maybe she's still asleep?"

"But it's already 3:00 pm?"

The two were startled as the door opened in front of them. "M…Mom? Onee-chan? What are you guys doing here?

"Fuuko!" the two women called in unison. With that, Fuuko was instantly crushed by their embrace. It was a miracle that she wasn't thrown back as the two forcefully shoved their arms and locked her into a tight hug.

"We've missed you so much!" yelled her sister.

"C…Can't breathe" was all Fuuko could say as she was desperately grasping for air.

"Have you been eating well? Oh kami-sama! Look how skinny you are? My poor baby." The older woman said as she was scanning her body for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine mom, why don't we go inside so you two could settle in." Fuuko ushered the two in her living room and carefully closed the door behind them. The room was small yet spacey enough to hold her two guests. The inner walls were painted in white, which made the room look pristine. The light coming from the window was placid as it was draped by a thin and almost transparent-like lavender curtain embroidered with flowers crawling up to the edge of the fabric. At the center of the room was a round table where a collection of scented candles was gloriously displayed adding a little touch of finesse into the room. Facing the table was a bulky couch that seems sufficiently sturdy to support the weight of five people. Making their way inside the apartment the two women sat on that couch as their eyes wonder around the living room.

"Do you want some tea?" offered Fuuko as she marched towards the kitchen.

"Sure," her older sister announced, as she was busy placing their bags down.

Rummaging through the cupboard, Fuuko brought out three porcelain cups and gingerly placed it on the counter. Satisfied that they were clean she took out a box from the upper left cabinet and picked three tea bags from the container.

"So Mom, what brings you here?" asked Fuuko as she was filling the kettle with water.

"Well, we came to bring you sashimi," motioned her sister to the bento her mother was holding.

Looking up from her chore, Fuuko gave a sad smile. "Thanks, I can't wait to eat them. The sashimis' in here are good, but not as good as mom's." Seeing that the kettle was full Fuuko put the lid back on and laid the kettle on the stove. After that, she immediately washed her hands and dried it with a towel hanging from the side of the sink.

"Do you want some cake too?" asked Fuuko as she was heading for the refrigerator.

"No that's okay, tea alone is fine" her mother said.

Considering that she had nothing left to do in the kitchen Fuuko decided to join her family in the living room.

"By the way, how is dad?" Fuuko asked as she took a seat beside her sister.

"He's fine, he can't come today because of a meeting. Your father's really busy now that he's been promoted." Her mother giggled as she found it amusing for her husband to act all bossy at work considering that he was so subservient at home.

"That's nice to hear," again that sad smile was plastered on Fuuko's face that her mother felt the urge to cry and cradle her in her arms just like when she was a child.

"Fuuko, we have something to tell you." Her sister stared at her intently as she lightly touched the back of her hand.

"Last week we received a call from Mrs. Shinpo…" Fuuko froze in her seat.

"…It's the anniversary of Daiya's death, so they want you there. They've been trying to call you but you seem to have been avoiding them. Fuuko, honey, what's wrong?" gently, her mother held both of Fuuko's hands.

Fighting back the tears Fuuko lifted her head to face her mother. "I can't talk to them yet, I'm not ready mom."

"But you have to see them one way or another, they're also your family. You can't go on blaming yourself for his death. It's not your fault."

Fuuko was at her limit, she was trying hard not to cry that she was shaking uncontrollably. She forced herself to hold her ground but all was in vain as a drop of tear escaped her amber eyes. Like a broken dam, Fuuko's tears went gushing out from her eyes. She didn't want this. She doesn't want others to see this side of her because it will only burden the people she cared for. She had to be strong and for that she has to stop crying. However, it seems that her eyes won't heed her command as more water came pouring out of her.

"It's okay honey, let it all out," was all her mother could say.

###

Outside the bustling streets of New York where traffic jams are a normal phenomena for every citizen, a black benz was transfixed on the heavy flow of vehicles. Moving inch by inch, the benz crawled its way out of the pack of cars heading downtown.

"Are there no other routes to the office?" asked the man sitting at the back of the car.

"I think this is the fastest way sir, the traffic is really thick during the rush hours." The middle aged man said as he stole a glimpse of his boss through the mirror.

The man reflected by the rear view mirror looked tired, which was blatantly obvious with the dark rings forming under his eyes. Nonetheless, he was still good-looking. Despite the stress he was under, his features still stood up. His silky hair, which was perfectly combed sideways, covered most of his eyes making him look mysterious and endearing. His prominent jaw line adorned his face that stood frozen and dignified. Although he was a man, his skin looked smooth and pale, yet there was something about him that exudes the aura of masculinity.

"You seem to be in a hurry sir? Do you have any appointments back home?"

"Yeah, I need to settle this deal in New York and head back to Japan." Their conversation was cut short when the man's cell phone started to vibrate.

"Hello…"

"Ichi?" answered the woman on the phone.

"Yes Mom, it's me."

"When are you coming back? Daiya's death anniversary is drawing near."

"I'm almost done here. Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I close the deal."

"Okay, just please get on the next flight after your meeting. It's getting harder and harder to manage the business with your uncle and auntie still mourning."

"I'll try Mom…" Just when her mom was about to hang the phone Ichi suddenly had the urge to ask his mom a question that has been bothering him for a while.

"Mom…"

"…have you talked to her yet?"

"Oh…"

"Unfortunately not…but we tried reaching her parents. I just hope that she gets the message."

"I see…" and with that Ichi ended the call.

A/N

Finally I'm done! I'm so sleepy and I need to sleep. Comments and compliments are always welcome ^_^ Please be gentle as this is my first fanfic.

For the nth time, I reread the story and had to change some things. Anyway, I'm starting the third chapter today! Yey! I'm so excited! I hope the next chapter will turn out good and that it can quench my thirst for ICHIxFUUKO. Lol ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I'm so sorry for the long delay. I was on vacation and got really lazy, but alas! I'm done with the 3rd chappy. It's not as long as the second but I hope you'll all enjoy it.

Actually, I'm not sure how death anniversaries are being held in Japan, whether they are being celebrated with a lot of people or just with a few relatives and stuff. But I kind of pictured Daiya's anniversary as one with many guests.

Oh and BTW, I'm not sure what are the names of Ichi's parents so I didn't mention them here. If any of you know their names, can you please notify me so that I can change it. And lastly, I made this fanfic without reading the last part of the manga, so there might be some details that I wasn't able to incorporate in my story (please forgive me for that).

I hope you guys will enjoy my story.

As always, critiques, comments, as well as complements are welcome ^_^

Chapter 3

While tugging at her sleeves, Fuuko checked herself in the mirror for the fourth time before grabbing her purse in the closet. A pallid woman wearing a black dress cut just right below her knees was staring back at her. Her face, which was abandoned by vitality, was white washed except for her dark baggy eyes. Her cheeks, which were once stout and round was now replaced by a thin and edgy contour. Her lips, formerly the color of cherry red were now the color of a dull pink. She could have easily fixed herself with a little foundation, some blush on and a lipstick but she was too tired to undergo the hassle of putting on a make up. At least her hair was not a mess and was neatly pulled back in a ponytail, which as compared to her usual hairstyles was too plain. Satisfied with herself she straightened the fabric on her torso and headed towards her closet. Fuuko's closet was like a rainbow as her collection of clothes were perfectly arranged by color. If it were up to her, she'd try to keep her things as less as possible, but with Fujiko around, that sense of simplicity was impossible to fulfill, as she has to maintain a stylish façade to convince people that she is capable of embellishing them. Decided on what purse to take, Fuuko stuffed her belongings inside her dainty handbag and quickly dashed outside her room to lock her apartment. As if on cue, a car slowly parked outside the premises of their building. Light bounced off of the windows of the car making it hard to see whom the unexpected visitor was. Moments later a man dressed in black came out from the door and approached her. She quickly recognized the person as one of the loyal servants of the Shinpo family and slightly bowed at his direction.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Sawada," greeted Fuuko as she politely smiled at the man in front of her.

"Likewise Ms. Kameyama," the man bowed in return.

"Is there anything you need from me?" Fuuko inquired as she flashed her a confused look.

"I am here on behalf of Mrs. Shinpo. She asked me to escort you and your family to the cemetery."

"Oh…how thoughtful of them, I'm very pleased to hear that, but my family and I can pretty much handle the trip on our own."

"I insists on you taking the car Ms. Kameyama, Mrs. Shinpo just wants to assure that you and your family are safe and that you are comfortable during your travel."

"Is that so? I guess I have no choice," with that Fuuko agreed to take the car and forced out a smile.

"Well then, I guess we should be going now," replied the man who slowly walked towards the car to open the door for her. Fuuko got in and made herself comfortable inside the slightly cooled car.

Passing through a familiar neighborhood, Fuuko was able to name the three people waiting by the sideway of the street. One of them was a formally dressed man in his forties standing firm near a plump woman. The woman, who looked about the same age, was closely clinging to his arm for support. The other person, who was evidently taller and younger than the plump woman stood nearby. Recognizing the car moving towards them, the taller woman almost jumped at her feet at the sight of the nearing car. Fuuko silently let out a chuckle at her sister's childish behavior that Mr. Sawada couldn't help but steal a gaze at her through the mirror wondering what was behind the lady's sudden cheeriness.

"What took you so long?" whined the woman as she bent towards the half opened window.

"I'm sorry, we had to take a little detour along the way…and…why are you whining like a kid? Be thankful that someone offered to drive us," scolded Fuuko as she opened the door to let her in.

"Good for you, your not stuck with the oldies flaunting their love for each other," whispered the woman, as she was busy fixing her creased skirt.

"hahhh…It's so nice to sit in this comfy chair," sighed her mother who closed the door to her side.

"It really is honey!" answered backed his father who was seated near Mr. Sawada.

The woman seating beside Fuuko raised an eyebrow at the mention of the irritating nickname that their father used to address their mother. Fuuko also found it bizarre to see her parents being nice to each another, especially when she grew up in an environment where they were always bickering about petty things.

"What happened to them," mumbled Fuuko as she was eyeing the back of his father.

"Dad got this expensive China plates for Mom, she was really psyched about it," murmured her sister.

"Figures…"

"I'll bet you 50 bucks she'll be looking for their divorce papers at the brink of dawn," added her sister causing them both to giggle.

"Everybody okay with their seats?" interrupted the man behind the wheels.

"We sure are!" yelled their mother who looked happy and content.

Slowly, the view behind their windows started to change. The tall buildings suddenly transformed into big old trees, the colorful billboards of the city were replaced by the infinite blue of the sky and the grayish streets turned to into a sea of green grass. Everything around them looked serene, watching the friendly welcome of nature melted the anxiety felt by Fuuko. Despite the cooled air and the homey seats provided to them, Fuuko can't help but feel a little tensed. She would be seeing her "could have been in-laws" today and the fact that she hasn't seen one of them since the funeral was making her nervous. Her sister noticed this and nudged her with her elbows.

"Nervous?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah…this is the first time that I'll be seeing them since that day. I can't help but feel embarrassed because I purposely tried not to reach one of them," confessed Fuuko as she gazed outside the car.

Bothered by her sister's stoic behavior, Misora tried to search for words that can give her comfort but will not in any way make her feel pitiful. Pressured to mount a sisterly advice, she sucked all the air that she can breathe and mumbled, "Well, d-don't be. Just relax and you'll be fine."

"Nice. Thanks onee-chan, that reeeaaaally helps," Fuuko said sarcastically.

"Okay, enough with the sarcasm. I don't really know what to say, clearly I've never been in your situation before," reasoned her sister. "Just look in the bright side, at least were here to support you."

"I know." Fuuko smiled at her sister as she tried her best not let her nerves get the best of her.

"Were almost there," announced Mr. Sawada as he carefully reeled the car to a sharp turn.

The appearance of a snow like pink petal falling outside declared the end of their journey. Slowly the car approached a clearing that was gracefully gilded with cherry blossoms neatly lined at both sides of the pathway. A moment passed and the sight of cars came into vision. Beside a parked car stood a group of people who were properly clothed in black. Some were engaged in conversations while others stood still admiring the gentle sway of trees in the background. Noticing the arrival of a new company, the woman who was busy entertaining a small crowd left coyly.

Aware of the soft snores beside her, Misora gently shook the arms of the plump woman whose head was slightly leaning towards the window. "Mom we're here. It's time to wake up!"

The woman beside her lethargically opened her eyes seemingly incognizant of her surroundings. "W..What?"

"I said we're here, so get ready," she mouthed as she was discretely fixing her smudged lipstick.

Their mother didn't have the time to comb her disheveled hair as the car cautiously pulled over. Turning off the engine, Mr. Sawada charily unfastened his seatbelt and proclaimed their arrival. Reluctantly, Fuuko carefully pushed the door to let herself out. The gust of fresh air carrying the scent of spring welcomed the numbness in her face. For a moment, she felt all of her worries smoothly ebbing away as she allowed herself to seize the grandeur of the landscape. The light thud of the door brought Fuuko's attention back to her family.

"Aaahhh…excellent driving my man!" Fuuko's father complemented Mr. Sawada as he firmly patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Kameyama," the man curtly responded.

"I sure hope were not late, look at all these people," cautioned the plump woman as if she was keeping count.

Making her way into the group, a woman who was slightly taller than Mr. Sawada approached them. Suited in a black blazer and a grey skirt the woman wore a level of sophistication that rivaled the regality of a person born of nobility. Her eyes, which were the shade of golden brown, held the tenderness of a mother and the charm of an accomplished woman. Her face, a frame affluent with symmetry was solemn. If it weren't for the small creases sitting idly in her eyes, you would think that she was in her early twenties. Standing in front of them, the handsome woman languidly bowed her head to receive the newly arrived guests.

"How was your ride Mr. and Mrs. Kameyama," asked the woman as she fluidly brushed a lock of her lightwood hair behind her ear.

"It was very cozy Mrs. Shinpo, Thank you for offering us with the transportation," bowed back Mrs. Kameyama.

Tilting her head sideways, the woman noticed Fuuko standing beside her parents. Looking a little giddy and flushed from the unwanted attention, the woman smiled and took her into her arms.

"You foolish girl, why haven't you called? You've been really missed by everyone."

Touched by the sudden show of affection, Fuuko hugged the woman back. "I'm sorry Mrs. Shinpo."

"Call me auntie," murmured the woman.

"A-auntie, I'm sorry for not being in touch with you."

"It's okay, I understand what you're going through. Just don't keep it all to yourself."

Ending their heartfelt embrace, the group made their way towards the small crowd of people. Everyone who knew Daiya was there, save for those relatives, classmates and co-workers who couldn't come. Passing through the crowd, Fuuko received a lot of embraces from people whom she hasn't seen for a long time, most of them are either old friends or students of Daiya. One of her conversations was cut short, as a light tap on her shoulder has stolen her attention. Turning her head towards the direction of the mystery person stood a beautiful girl with wide brown eyes and long silky lightwood hair aptly kept in a braid. Her doll like face held a smirk that strongly reminded her of someone she knew.

"K-koto-chan? Is that you? Oh Koto-chan! How are you?" Fuuko almost hugged the girl but stopped when her incandescent smirk turned into a frightening snarl.

"How dare you smile like that when you didn't even bother to call or write to me for a whole year," accused the charming girl as she poked a finger on Fuuko's chest.

"I..I..I'm so sorry Koto-chan, I really am…I…I…"

"What? Spit it out!"

"It's just that I c-can't see you b-b-because…I..I feel so…sniff…sniff," Fuuko whimpered as she struggled to talk in between tears.

Witnessing this, the pretty girl sighed in defeat, flailed her hands in the air and suddenly threw her arms at the sobbing woman. "Oooh! What the heck!"

Taken aback by Koto's forwardness Fuuko gave out a nervous laugh. "Hahahaha…you're so cute Koto-chan, when have you turned out to be such a beautiful lady?"

"Since the day you stopped showing yourself! You're such an idiot. Why are you laughing? I didn't even make a joke," mumbled Koto as tears were rolling down her porcelain face.

"Yeah, I'm a real idiot," admitted Fuuko as she gently rubbed the back of Koto.

Wiping her tears with the back of her hand Fuuko thoroughly scanned the place. "By the way? Where are Auntie and Uncle?"

"Oh, you mean Auntie Hanabe and Uncle Satoshi? They're on their way back here from visiting Daiya-oniichan's grave."

Once again, Fuuko's beaming aura was replaced by her grief tenor. For the past year she did not just avoid Daiya's family but she avoided going to places that reminded her of his death. Not once did she visit his grave or passed near the hospital were he was taken in. These memories were all too painful to her. His absence was like a stake deeply driven into her heart, slowly eating her, consuming her very existence. She could not bear a glimpse of that emptiness he left her, haunting her even in her sleep. She despised anything that reminded her of that devoid sensation lingering at the back of her mind, waiting to be felt. She was like a child stubbornly denying the truth, purposely insisting to believe her own reality. For months, she refused to accept his death. She stopped going to work and locked herself in her room, not wanting to eat, drink, or even breathe. She spent her days, savoring the things that were a proof of his being. Her nights were agonizingly slow and she prayed that it would all stop, that everything would end just with that, but to her surprise she was still there, living a life of repetition. She felt like a perfect replica of herself, only empty inside, mindlessly following what society dictates her, how she was expected to act or feel. She never did truly moved on. In fact her state was the total opposite of moving on. She was trapped, unable to freely move, feel or see that all she can do was stay still, tortuously waiting to dissipate.

In a distance, the figure of three people started to manifest. It was of a woman accompanied by two men. One was protectively holding her in the arm as he was guiding her across the path while the other walked briskly beside them. Bit by bit, their images became clearer. The woman walking in the middle was as tall as the lady who welcomed them. Like her, the woman who was gallantly approaching them was also blessed with sophistication, although in a more obvious way. Comparing them, it seems that the two were equally beautiful but individually special, her beauty was more aggressive and sharp while the other was gentle and angelic. From afar her wavy black hair, which was of great contrast with her fair skin stood out and complemented the intensity of her gaze. She was fierce yet attractive and there was something about her that made people unable to ignore her presence. She was almost perfect if not for her dark droopy eyes brought by a number of sleepless nights. On the other hand, the man on her left whom she was slightly leaning to was also exquisitely attractive. Albeit his age, his charm did not diminish. His face patrolled his squared jaws and deep-set eyes alluringly as they joined the crowd. He walked with the pride of a bachelor and the confidence of an aficionado. However, none of that compares to the younger debonair who was somewhat tailing them. At first glance, the two seemed to be equally handsome but when closely observed the younger man shined more.

"Speaking of the devil, they're here," announced the girl who was standing near Fuuko. "Oh by the way, I better assist the other guests before mom scolds me for not helping her. I'll see you later," said the girl as she quickly left Fuuko.

Preparing to greet them, Fuuko sincerely bowed towards their way. "I'm sorry for being late Auntie, Uncle. They were constructing the roads near our place that…"

As she was lifting her head to meet the eyes of her audience Fuuko was lost in the familiar eyes of a young man. Despite his striking looks, Fuuko failed to discern his presence, which is why she was surprised seeing the face of a third person standing behind the couple.

"Ichi..." whispered Fuuko as she dingily held her ground.

Stupefied by the unexpected reunion, Fuuko idly stayed in her position and immediately forgot the two people staring at her. Sensing the awkward tension rising in the atmosphere, the man who was vigilantly watching them spoke.

"It's been a long time Fuuko, thank you for coming here today. I'm happy to see that you're doing well."

Sensing her temporary lapse, Fuuko vigorously shook her head and said, "N-not at all Mr. Shinpo. It's me who should be thanking you for your generous invitation and please forgive me for my lack of manners."

"It's okay. Actually, we should be the one apologizing. We went ahead and visited Daiya without you, I hope you'd understand."

"Satoshi...," called the woman who was affixed in his arm.

"I understand. Excuse us Fuuko."

"T-thank you..." stuttered Fuuko as she humbly bowed her head.

The man who was tailing the two stayed behind as he had sensed Fuuko's dejection. "You shouldn't mind Auntie's cold reaction towards you. She's been pretty much passive to everyone since the accident happened so don't blame yourself."

Fuuko tilted her head towards his direction, as she looked a bit baffled by the unexpected meeting. "Why are you here?"

Startled by her question, Ichi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by why are you here? I'm his cousin that's why I'm here.

"I know that. What I meant was, why are you here now? Why weren't you at the funeral?"

It took a moment for Ichi to answer. "I was busy. I had something to attend to at that time so I wasn't able to come."

"Why am I not surprised," Disappointed by his reply Fuuko turned away and began walking towards the cemetery not once stopping to look back.

The young man could not do anything to stop her so he just stood there with his eyes silently following the fleeing image of the girl just as he had always done before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With her feet planted in the ground, Fuuko allowed her eyes to travel. Not wanting to disrupt the heavenly scene before her, she allowed her sight to wonder and explore.

The blowing wind that carries the soft petals of the cherry blossoms emulated a time when the world was silent, asleep underneath the white snow. This slumber, however, was different as it is filled with warmth and glow that can instantly melt the ice. The sun, which was shining brightly across the sky, was gazing upon the blanket of green grass and moistened earth. The sweet fragrance of flowers intertwined with the damp scent of wood flooded the scenery. The whispers of trees that echoed with the chirping of birds can be heard from where she was standing. There, in front of her laid a place where people who have passed are bound to sleep for eternity. With a few steps away she could have reached his resting place, but instead, she stood in that same spot for a moment as she let her senses drown in the presence of spring.

'_Nothing has changed_,' she thought to herself as she inhaled the air around her.

With enough courage, Fuuko's feet began to move forward. Gradually, she took her first step, followed by her second and then her third. Each step brought her closer to a white marble tablet where a name was carved.

_In loving memory of_

DAIYA SHINPO

August 31, 1985 – March 20, 2002

_A beloved son, cousin and friend_

Flowers of different shapes and sizes were scattered at the bottom of the tablet. At the center of the grave a pot was placed filled with incense. Smoke was slowly making its way towards the sky joining the infinite band of clouds. Moving closer, Fuuko bent down to touch the marble where Daiya's name was engraved. Slowly, she let her fingers trace each letter carved in the icy marble.

"How've you been? Sorry for the long wait," she said as she carefully caressed the corners of the cold stone.

"I didn't bring any flowers today. I know you'll get a lot from everyone." Casting her eyes at the bundle of flowers at the ground she continued. "…I just saw Ichi today. Boy! That guy never changes. Always busy and always a snob. He's so preoccupied with his work."

Fuuko tilted her head towards the trees and let a sigh escape her. "Well, he did change a little bit. He's kinda taller now and gloomier than ever. I wonder why he's here? I've always known him to be a busy man. How he managed to squeeze his time coming back here, I'll never know."

Realizing what she had said Fuuko's impassive face changed into a frown, "Oops. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to bad-mouth him or anything. It's just that I can't get over the fact that he didn't come to your funeral. Aren't you important to him? Do work always comes first?" she questioned exasperatedly.

Tired of standing up she kneeled down to the ground touching the soft grass around her. Tickling the tips of her fingers, the sea of grass was muggy drenching her fingers in the process–yet she did not care. Satisfied with the feel of the grass she propped herself on top of it. Folding her legs against her inner thighs she seated herself in an Indian sitting position.

"Anyway, I brought you something." Fuuko started to dig through her purse pulling out a handful of small roundish object wrapped in shiny paper. She dropped the candies beside her.

"Ta-dah!"

Picking up a candy wrapped in a pink foil, she wagged her hands in the air. Like taunting a kid to snatch the treat from her, she swung the candy in between her fingers from left to right.

"Look. It's your favorite flavor! Strawberries! And I also have blueberries, chocolate …aaand milk!" she chimed as if the thought of eating the candies alone excited the wits out of her.

"I only got to bring a few. The whole bag just won't fit in my purse," she said as she let out a soft chuckle.

"Since I'm here and all, might as well tell you something about work. Hmmm…" closing her eyes she poked a finger at her right temple. "Let's see. Fujiko-san, as usual, keeps nagging me about my clients, telling me that she's on vacation and that I needed to straighten up yadah yadah yadah. "You know her usual speech?" Fuuko suddenly crossing her arms above her chest raised a brow, "A professional hairstylist never misses an appointment!" Moments later she broke out from her haughty aura, laughing at her self for her poor attempt to mimic her mentor.

"Oh! And you won't believe what happened to me last week. I missed a trip to Paris! PARIS! Can you believe it? I missed a trip to Paris! Oooohh…and I was so looking forward to that. I really wanted to see the Eiffel Tower." Fuuko kept up her incessant chattering flailing her arms here and there to emphasize her frustration. "But, you know me. I always get sick whenever I plan to go on major trips. Remember the time when we went to Hong Kong and how we have to postpone for a few days because I caught a cold? I was so pissed at myself because our vacation was cut in half."

Feeling the effects of talking non-stop Fuuko paused to take a deep breath. Glancing above her shoulders she caught a glimpse of butterflies playfully floating above the flowers. A wry smile creeping at her face.

"I hate work. I can't bear seeing people smile or laugh. It makes me sick," the smile that was lightly hanging on her face was gradually disappearing.

"Tell me Daiya. Am I selfish?"

"Am I bad for thinking that they don't have the right to be happy…because you're gone? Is it wrong for me to despise them?" Her lips quivered.

After moments of what seemed like eternity she spoke again.

"I miss you."

"I really really miss you. I miss you so much that it hurts," unshed tears threatening to fall down.

"Why? Why does this have to happen? Of all people why you?" whimpered Fuuko as her body started to tremble.

###

_After drinking his fifth glass of water, the man at the table searched the room for any signs of his date. Seeing that there was no brown haired woman entering the restaurant he decided to check his watch. _

"_She's late," murmured the man anxiously as he buried his hand in his pocket. "Where on earth could that girl be?" Retrieving his hand from his pocket he flipped open his cell phone to make a call. _

"_Sorry, the number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area, plea-" the call ended abruptly as the man pressed the red button on his cell phone. Taking a deep breath he placed the device on the table and covered his face with his hands. Anger mixed with nervousness was apparent as he groaned._

'_What am I suppose to do? Today's the perfect time to do this. I can't put this off again.' He thought to himself as he felt his other pocket for the small box bulging from his thigh._

'_I didn't know proposing was this hard! How come the guys in the movies looked so calm while doing this? Arrrggg…What are you doing to me Fuuko?'_

_Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on top of the table. Clasping his fingers together he propped his chin against it. The round table underneath him was draped with a white linen cloth that freely fell up to his shin. A stem of red rose that stood in a tall and sleek crystal vase was used as a centerpiece adding an elegant touch. Without raising his gaze to look at the crowd, he knew from the frequency of footsteps and the clatter of plates that the place was not as full as he thought it would be. 'Good' he mused, 'The lesser the people the more intimate the setting would be.' He had booked a reservation at the restaurant weeks ago and was glad that he picked a place that was far from populace. Since his plans demanded a formal type of date, Daiya chose an Italian restaurant. Albeit it being small for an extravagant place, it did not fail to meet Daiya's standard. The room was dimly lit to create a romantic atmosphere. There in the ceiling hung pieces of intricate works of chandeliers providing ample light to its guests. Despite the seclusion of the seat he chose, Daiya could still see the people entering the restaurant. Garbed in coats and ties the gentlemen escorted ladies that wore fancy dresses and lustrous jewelry. He watched them as they walked to their table languidly. _

_As he was about to pour another glass of water his cell phone rang. For a second excitement filled him but was suddenly drained as an unknown number appeared on his screen. He paused for a while to see if he was familiar with the caller but his impatience won over as he immediately answered the call._

"_Hello. Daiya here."_

"_Daiya! It's me."_

"_Fuu-chan? How come you're calling from a different number?" he asked worriedly._

"_My battery died. I borrowed a cell phone from a guy at work. Are you still there?"_

"_Off course I am. I told you I'd wait didn't I? Where are you anyway? I've been waiting for you for like an hour. Wait. Don't tell me your still at work?" he asked accusingly._

"_Uhmm…well…k-kinda…"_

"_What!" _

_He lightly pounded his fist against the table. "You've got to be kidding me! We've been planning this for weeks."_

"_I'm really sorry Daiya, but I don't think I can ditch the studio yet. The shoot isn't over and I might be here for another hour or so." _

_Upset yet somewhat relieved to hear the news he carefully grabbed the small box inside his pocket, "Fine. I'll pick you up."_

"_I'm sorry… I know I promised I'd be there at 7 but our model was late and-"_

"_I'll be there at nine," his voice hoarse cutting Fuuko's apology._

"_O-okay," she croaked. Daiya felt a sharp pain in his chest but couldn't help himself from feeling disappointed._

"_I'll see you later," she added, swallowing a lump in her throat. She was about to apologize again but stopped when she heard a beep signaling the end of their conversation._

_Staring blankly at the cell phone Fuuko wore a dejected face. She was well aware of the fact that this day has been set for a long time. It was so obvious that it meant a lot to Daiya considering how he keeps on reminding her of the time and place. Oh but unfortunately getting hammered couldn't wait for her super self-centered model showed up an hour after the call time delaying the entire photo shoot. _

"_Oh my god! I so feel terrible. You're an evil girl! Evil! Evil! Evil!" she agonizingly indicted herself._

"_Everything alright?" a deep set of voice inquired behind her._

_Her eyes met the green pools of a man as she turned over her shoulder. "No," she answered grimly as she handed him his cell phone. _

_The man who deliberately bent to level his face with hers straightened his back and arched a brow._

"_So he's mad huh?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Is he picking you up?"_

_Fuuko replied with a nod, as she was too depressed to start a conversation._

"_Well can't do anything about that. You've already apologized to him. Why's he being so testy about it? It was just one lousy date anyway."_

_Fuuko shot him a seething glance. "It was not just any date! I know he was planning on something! That's why I felt so bad for canceling it. And how did you even know I have a date tonight?"_

"_Oh please. You look like you were having constipation for a while now. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you have problems with your man."_

"_Shut up Tsukishiro! You no-good-busy-body-eavesdropper!" retorted Fuuko._

"_Woah! Woah! Pipe down woman," he raised his hands above his face in defense. _

"_Cut it out you two!"_

_A woman who was standing by the doorway cried, her auburn hair flowing gently on her shoulders. "Seriously you guys are like kids. What is this about this time?"_

"_Fujiko-san," whispered Fuuko._

"_Nothing. I was just getting my cell phone back," Tsukishiro answered as he bolted for the door._

_Fujiko looked at Fuuko quizzically and then back to door where Tsukishiro had left. "That was weird. What happened?"_

_Fuuko sighed and met her gaze, "Daiya's mad at me, I cancelled our date for tonight and he's coming here to pick me up."_

"_Oh… So that's why," murmured Fujiko as she ran her fingers across her auburn hair._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. Never mind, let's just go back in okay?" and with that Fujiko walked towards the door motioning for Fuuko to follow. Shoulders drooping she walked towards Fujiko across the door, pausing for a second to turn around and look behind her and sighing again before going inside._

_Daiya left a few bills on the table and made his way out the restaurant. Loosening his tie from its tight grip he pushed the door in front of him. A rush of cool wind wafted the scent of spring. Burying his hands in his pockets he stared at the pavement in front of him–wondering if he should take the train or not, but after looking down and realizing that he was in a suit he immediately threw out the idea and opted to take a cab. _

_He was trotting across the street when he heard someone call._

"_Sensei!" cried a frumpy looking kid as he struggled to balance himself while holding a bag of groceries. "W-wait!" he yelled, quickly dashing towards the street. The bag of groceries looked enormous compared to his feeble build. Nonetheless, he managed to walk despite the added weight. Upon seeing this Daiya approached the boy offering him his help._

"_Hey Ken! What's with the groceries?" inquired Daiya as he held the boy's arm._

_Panting, the he took short breaths then answered, "I'm running an errand for my mom, she asked me to buy a few things at the grocery store."_

"_That's so nice of you Ken, your such a sweet little gentleman," Daiya grinned as he shuffled the boy's hair._

"_I-I'm not little!" he said a shade of pink slightly coloring his cheeks._

"_Of course you aren't," teased Daiya. "So, do you need anything from me?"_

"_Yeah," chirped the boy regaining his smile. "I was wondering if you could help me with yesterday's lesson? I didn't really understand most of it."_

"_Sure!" assured Daiya "Just drop by the office after class."_

_With this the boy raised his head and flashed him a crooked smile. "Thanks sensei."_

"_No problem." _

_The boy waved at him and then turned around to cross the street. Shuffling as he rearrange his sling bag the boy failed to notice an orange falling out from his bag of groceries. The fruit fell on the ground with a silent 'thud' then rolled its way to the street. "Crap," he muttered as he friskily followed the tumbling fruit. What happened afterwards was a blur. As he was about to pick up the orange he heard someone shout his name. Tilting his head in the direction of the voice he expected to see the owner, however he did not see a face, instead he saw a flash of light so bright that he was forced to close his eyes shut. What followed next, he did not know. The sound of screeching tires and the long sound of a horn echoed throughout the area. Suddenly, out of nowhere he felt himself being shoved into a corner, an invisible force knocking him unconscious. _

_The throbbing pain in his head awoke him, for a moment his vision was hazy. Blinking several times a figure slowly appeared. And there it was lying in the middle of the street, was a man. He tasted bile in his mouth. Lips quivering, hands shaking, he mouthed a word._

"_Se-s-sensei!"_

_##_

She felt a hand on her shoulder, lifting her gaze she saw a plump woman wearing poignant smile. It was her mother.

"Honey, its almost noon. Why don't we head back with the Shinpos and have a nice meal together. I'm sure you're already hungry."

"Okay. I'll stay here for a little bit. Why don't you go ahead first and I'll meet you there in a few minutes," Fuuko suggested straightening her back.

Skeptical, her mother shifted her weight. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," she replied with a nod.

"If that's what you want. Don't take too long okay?"

"Sure."

Unconsciously, seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Before she knew it her 'few minutes' became two hours. Snapping out of her reverie Fuuko felt the scorching heat from the sun–a reminder that it was already past noon. Sensing that it was time to say goodbye she stretched out her arms and legs.

"I guess its time for me to leave then," she murmured, talking more to herself than him. Standing up, she softly brushed her skirt to remove any unwanted lint. Then for the last time she filled her lungs with air and exhaled, memories of the scent burned into her mind.

"Bye Daiya," she said, peering at the marble through unshed tears.

Checking to see if there was someone around, Fuuko slowly retraced her steps until she smelled the familiar scent of the cherry blossoms. As she was dragging her feet to match up with her melancholic mood, Fuuko's mind turned buoyant. Placing her total trust on her mindless steps gave her time to recuperate from her exhausting visit. Having walked for a few minutes a thought bugged her.

'_It's awfully quite around here,'_ she pondered, until a gasp escaped her.

"What the hell," she cursed as she realized the situation that she was in.

"Where on earth are all the people?"

Desperate to look for her family or friends she skimmed the place for any car that she might recognize. She was unsuccessful at first but after broadening her search she managed to spot a black sedan. Eager to finally have a ride home, Fuuko quickly opened the door and let herself in.

"God, I thought you left me," she said, slamming the door shut. "You could have waited for me near the entrance. I almost freaked out when I couldn't see anyone out there."

"Took you long enough," a sonorous voice greeted her.

Puzzled by the mysterious voice she turned around to see who it was. Amber eyes met her gaze. Her eyes turned into saucers.

"You?"

A/N

OMG! At last I finished writing this chapter! I am so happy! I hope you guys liked what I wrote. Sorry it took a while to upload this chapter. Oh well, I am hoping to write the next chapter faster. Good luck to me TT_TT


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Multitudes of green and brown hues ran past her in a torrent as the car sped by a grove of trees that lined the road. The sky, which was stark blue, reminded its spectators that it was noon. Inside the plush sedan, in the middle of nowhere sat a very distressed Fuuko. Wallowing in the pool of shame, she held her purse close to her body as if it was a shield that can deflect the mortification that she was beginning to feel. Pacifying her nerves proved to be quite difficult considering that the source of her humiliation was just inches away from her. Her first attempt, which was to ignore, was the only thing at her disposal. It seemed to have worked for about half an hour but her tolerance for pain was not so high, rendering it useless as time passed. Her neck was nearing its limit as pain was slowly creeping its way down to her shoulder blades. Apparently, turning your head 180 degrees over your shoulder wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Are you really going to sit that way until we reach the hotel?"

Her thoughts were jarred as the man spoke beside her. Finally giving in to the throbbing pain in her neck, Fuuko carefully tilted her head to her side allowing her strained muscles to stretch and gather oxygen. Shifting her weight to her right thigh she turned her attention towards the driver.

His arms stretched slightly in front of him as he was holding the steering wheel. Throwing a sidelong glance, two amber eyes met hers with a familiar intensity. His pale lips formed into a tight line.

"No," Fuuko tersely replied, her expression a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Look, I know you hate being in the same place with me. I get it, but I have no choice. I was the only one who came alone with a car," he explained as he placed his left hand on top of the gear stick.

"I didn't say that I hate being in the same place with you. I was just… just… you know…" her words lost as her eyes cast downwards, "A-And where did you even get that idea?" she stuttered while fidgeting with the strap of her purse.

Ichi rolled his eyes, "I can tell by how you've been avoiding me. The way you sit doesn't exactly invite a friendly conversation. It's a mystery how you've endured to stay still in that position without having to move an inch."

Offended by his remark she snapped back, "I'm sorry, Okay! I didn't mean to give off that kind of vibe. I haven't seen you for a long time and I didn't know how to act around you… especially after what happened," she felt her cheeks warm up and bowed her head to hide the blush that was about to appear. She expected him to reply but heard nothing. For a while they were silent, the low hum of the engine dominated her hearing. Patience running out, Fuuko peered behind her lashes to check up on him. Except for the occasional turns, Ichi sat very still with his shoulders stretched horizontally and his gaze locked straight ahead, his head unmoving.

Feeling the indispensable need to speak she started, "So… where are we going?"

"Debuya Hotel," he answered impassively, "it's a forty-five minute drive from the cemetery. Their food is one of the best, both here and abroad. The owner is a friend of mine and he offered his place for us to dine in."

"Oh," was the only response she could muster. With her recent behavior in mind, she was overly conscious of opening a new topic for discussion. _'I'm such a doofus!' _She internally scolded herself,_ 'It's not enough that you're late once, but TWICE? Great. Just great Fuuko. And to top it off you're stuck here, in this car with this pompous ass,'_ she lamented as the earlier events kept on replaying.

"_God, I thought you left me," she said, slamming the door shut. "You could have waited for me near the entrance. I almost freaked out when I couldn't see anyone out there."_

"_Took you long enough," a sonorous voice greeted her._

_Puzzled by the mysterious voice she turned around to see who it was. Amber eyes met her gaze. Her eyes turned into saucers._

"_You?__" _

_Ichi raised an eyebrow at the insinuation, "Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, his tone betraying a hint of sarcasm._

"_Y-yes. I-I mean no," words jumbled at the tip of her tongue as she continued, "Uhmm… I-I was looking for my ride home. I must have mistaken your car for ours."_

"_You don't say," he replied, amused by Fuuko's bewilderment._

_A deep blush highlighted the contours of her face as she realized the error that she had committed. Laughing nervously she reached for the latch of the door and began to pull, "Silly me. Anyway, it was nice seeing you again. Sorry for the intru—" _

_Her body shook as Ichi's tenacious grip brought her back to her seat. "Where do you think you're going?"_

"_Excuse me?" she inquired incredulously, her eyes moving from his face to his hand tightly grasping her wrist._

"_There are no__ cabs, no cars, no train and no people in sight. Where do you suppose you might find another means of transportation?"_

_Fuuko frowned._

"_Unless you plan on walking__ from here to your apartment, then, BE MY GUEST," with that he released Fuuko's wrist._

_She considered her options. Her frown deepening as reality hit her. 'Damn it!' she cursed to herself, 'why him?' Casting an uncertain look she sighed as she limply leaned against her seat._

Ichi noticed the sudden change in his passenger's countenance. Knowing her, she might be busy thinking about her nitwitted stunt a while ago. He chuckled inwardly. How long has it been since he had witnessed her childish blunders firsthand? '_Too long,_' a voice in his head answered. He examined her closely. She had changed too much. Her exuberant aura, her incandescent smile and her unguarded laugh were all gone. In place was this brooding, listless form whose frame was too frail to support her bereavement. She was right. It's been so long since they've seen each other. _'Well. At least for her,'_ he thought. The last time she saw him was at Koto's birthday party three years ago, but for him, it was just last year. He could remember it clearly, as if it had only happened yesterday. She was standing in front of a tombstone, her face stoic as tears streamed down from her bloodshot eyes. The familiar faces of his friends and family stood near her, crying and grieving for the person buried underneath. The usual comfort brought by the warm air of March was of no use against the numbing desolation felt by the mourners. Ichi hid behind a tree as he witnessed the requiem silently. He flinched as the memory came pouring in. Pain, sorrow and regret; these were one of the many things he felt as he watched the scene before him. Nevertheless, it was nothing compared to the amount of guilt he was harboring. From the moment he received that call, he knew that somewhere in his heart he wished for this to happen. Deep in his soul, enshrouded by the understanding and happiness was his desire for malevolence. He never thought he could wish something as horrible as death to a person whom he treated as his brother. Truly enough, jealousy can be a poison that can corrode even the strongest metal. Pushing all this in the back of his consciousness, he raised his arm up to his chin to check the time. They were a few minutes away from the hotel. Up ahead a traffic light blinked red, signaling Ichi to put the car into a halt. In the corner of his eye he saw Fuuko staring at him.

"Hey, Ichi… do you think… " she paused, doubt lingering in her voice, " …do you think Aunt Hanabe hates me?"

Surprised by the sudden query, Ichi turned towards her.

"You've seen her. The way she acted around me, it feels like she doesn't even want me there," she trailed off.

The red light turned into green and Ichi concentrated on his driving. The speed of the car accelerated as the engine revved catching up to its former momentum. He sighed, "As I've said before, don't let it bother you. She's been like that ever since…" hesitation etched in his intonation, "Daiya died."

Fuuko brushed a strand of her hair away from her face as she peered behind the window, "Still… I hope we can talk like before," she said, remembering the face of the pale woman. Those eyes, which were once filled with vigor and authority, were now empty, void of emotions other than contempt –and hate? Yes, it has to be. No matter what Ichi said, in her heart she knows that something was wrong. Albeit her detached glance she can sense anger and reproach. But to whom was it directed? To her? Fuuko shook her head as she tried to impede her rising apprehension.

The figure of a white edifice slowly came into view and Ichi guided the car into a sharp curve bringing them face to face with the façade of the building. The 40-storey structure stood proud in the middle of a wide expanse of vast greenery. The car rolled to a stop in front of the entrance wherein two pillars settled to support a semi-circle arch. A valet clad in maroon was waiting as the car approached. Upon seeing the man Ichi killed the engine, took the keys under the steering wheel and unfastened his seatbelt. Fuuko did the same, as she reached to unclasp hers.

"Wow. Your friend must be really rich," Fuuko muttered under her breath as she struggled to get off the car.

Ichi smirked pushing the door outward.

The valet gingerly opened Fuuko's side of the car, a neat smile plastered on his face. "Good afternoon ma'am. Welcome to Debuya Hotel," he slightly bowed. Making her way outside, Fuuko pulled the hem of her skirt to straighten the creases that had formed during the ride, and then she turned to the valet. "Thank you," she offered, Ichi stepping in beside her as he handed the keys to the valet.

The man readily took it and after a curt bob of the head he announced, "Enjoy your stay at Debuya Hotel Mr. Shinpo." Ichi regarded him with a nod then proceeded with a swift gait with Fuuko following behind.

"Impressive," commented Fuuko, "I take it that you're a regular customer?"

"Not quite," he confessed as they strode past the entrance hall.

A one-way glass door that separated the outside from the lobby opened automatically; a waft of cool air greeting them as they advanced. The main lobby was a spacious room that rose about 30 feet high. The floor was matted in a thick and sturdy dark-brown carpet while the walls were painted in beige –perfectly complementing the impression of the room. In the background, a soft instrumental music played, evoking a cozy feel to the atmosphere where a number of people sat down in those mahogany wood chairs as they wait for their acquaintances. Ichi slowed his paced as he passed by a tall desk wherein a receptionist bowed in their direction.

"This is such a nice place," whispered Fuuko as they made a right turn along the corner. Three pairs of elevators met them and Ichi pressed the up button.

"Indeed it is," he agreed. "It's the pride of the Debuya family." The elevator to the far left dinged then parted in the middle. Ichi took a step in, beckoning Fuuko to follow suit. "They've spent millions of dollars for its construction," he pressed another button for the 6th floor, "I remember being here last year, the opening was so grand. Even I have to admit, they have outdone themselves that time."

"Last year?" Fuuko questioned. "You went home last year? I thought you were in New York that whole time?" A creased formed at the bridge of her nose as she stared at him.

His eyes widened a bit by the uncalled slip, "Ah-Uhm yes. As a matter of fact I was. They've sent me an invitation I could never refuse so I flew in the next day," he explained calmly, removing any tinge of surprise.

Fuuko looked down contemplating on what she heard. "So you had time for social gatherings but you didn't have time to come to the wake," She stated surly.

He glanced at his reflection against the shiny surface of the elevator before replying, "It's not a party, if that's what you meant. I didn't come here to revel and have fun. I came to meet business partners to discuss proposals."

'_Yeah right.'_ She mentally rolled her eyes at the thought.

The elevator dinged once again and the 6th button glowed orange. Their reflection was halved as the elevator doors parted. This time Fuuko was the first to step out from the elevator with Ichi tailing behind as she stormed through the hallway.

"Hey! Will you stop walking too fast?'" demanded Ichi, trotting as he made an effort to catch up to her.

She suddenly stopped and turned around, "Oh? Was I too fast? That's weird? In gym I was always the last one in running?" she said innocently, bringing a finger in her chin. "You know what, maybe I'm not fast, MAYBE you're the one who's slow. Tut tut tut tut," she wagged her index finger in the air. "You must be getting old _sachou_."

Vexed by Fuuko's fulminate snootiness, Ichi raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to retaliate but Fuuko had already started to walk ahead. Seeing this, he snapped his mouth shut and followed her silently. After a few hurried steps they reached the end of the hallway and was met by a podium were a maitre d' stood perusing a guest list. Hearing a couple of footsteps he shifted his attention towards the two as they approached. His face flickered with recognition upon seeing Ichi and smiled showing his pearly whites.

"Mr. Shinpo Ichi?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

The maitre d' beamed as he felt relieved by his arrival. "Good afternoon sir, ma'am," he glanced at Fuuko then back to Ichi, "It's a pleasure to have you here. The rest of your party has already moved to the drawing room. They are expecting you to join them after your meal. I'll have one of our staff escort you later," he explained. "For the meantime please follow me." He swiftly left his post and led them both across the dining area. After arriving at their table Ichi thanked him as he excused himself to leave.

Being the gentleman that he is, Ichi pulled a chair from the table allowing Fuuko to sit down. She saw this but did not make any move to do so.

"Are you going to sit or what?" Ichi waited impatiently.

Not wanting to make a scene Fuuko obliged as she carefully took a seat but did not thank him as a sign of protest. Ichi noticed this so he quickly sat down across the table. From where he was sitting he continued to inspect Fuuko. Like before, Fuuko tried her best to avoid eye contact. Despite looking down at her purse Fuuko knew that Ichi was watching her. She can feel his eyes thoroughly examining every inch of her that her skin started to tingled. _'Is he… Is he looking at me?'_ She stole a glimpse at his observer. Pools of amber eyes stared back at her with so much profoundness that she had to look away. '_Why is he looking at me like that? Can't he tell that I'm being bothered by it?'_ Fuuko bit her lower lip as she dealt with the unwanted attention. Little by little she felt herself getting anxious, what's bad is that he not talking is making it worse. _'Gah! I can't take this anymore! I feel like I'm on display. If he doesn't stop staring then I'll give him a piece of my mind!'___

With determination simmering in her system she raised her head and started, "Ichi I—"

"Good afternoon," boomed the waiter as he carefully placed a menu in front of them. "Welcome to Debuya Hotel's restaurant. Our specials for the day are; for appetizers, we have Roasted Tuscan Vegetables, Roasted Artichoke Fonduta and Three Cheese Focaccia. For our main course, we have Lobster Ravioli, Smoked Salmon and Mediterranean Grilled Chicken. And lastly for dessert, we have Apple Cranberry and Chocolate Hazlenut Crostata. Please take your time in choosing your order," he recited watching them with a pen and a small notepad in hand.

Fuuko relaxed and began to read the menu. _'Thank god for the waiter,"_ she sighed with relief.

"What was that?" asked Ichi as he looked at her, menu spread wide open in the table.

"Oh. Nothing," Fuuko shrugged, "I was about to ask when the waiter will arrive."

Seemingly convinced with her explanation Ichi browsed the menu. "I'll have a Roasted Tuscan Vegetables for appetizers and a Baked Oysters for the main course," he ordered as he closed the booklet.

"Won't you be having any desserts sir?" added the waiter, scribbling down his orders into his notepad.

"No, that would be all."

"And what about for the lady?" the waiter turned to Fuuko who looked a tad bit undecided.

"Uhmm… Hmm… What should I get?" She mumbled as she stared at the menu intently. "Ah! I know. How about this one? No wait. If I get this one then I wouldn't be full as much if I order this one. I wonder… Oh maybe if I get this one. No. that's too spicy," she mused tapping her fingers at the table.

"She'll have Three Cheese Focaccia for appetizers, Mediterranean Grilled Chicken for the main course and the Strawberry Shortcake for dessert," barked Ichi as he grabbed the menu from Fuuko.

"H-Hey! I'm not yet done," she stammered.

The waiter, who was a bit surprised hesitated to write it down, "A-Are you sure sir?"

"Absolutely," Ichi grinned deviously as he handed the menus to the waiter.

The waiter looked at Fuuko as if searching for any objections but she just sat there quietly as she gawked at Ichi. "O-Okay then," he smiled nervously, "The appetizers will be served in a few minutes." He quickly wrote Ichi's orders, gathered the menu and then left the table.

"That was rude," she said tartly.

"May I remind you Ms. Kameyama that I have waited for you for about," he paused to look at his watch, "at least two hours without having any breakfast or snacks whatsoever. Now, what I did was to simply speed up the process of you choosing the food that you would want to eat, and if you have a problem with that then I can call the waiter back and ask the maitre d' to tell the rest of our company to wait a few hours so that you can pick your own food accordingly –in a SLOW manner. So what do you say? Shall I call the waiter?" Ichi cocked his head to the side.

Fuuko stared back in disbelief. "N-No thanks," she conceded. A smirk lurked in his face. _'What a jerk,'_ she thought as she crossed her arms above her chest.

After twenty minutes of waiting the waiter came back with a tray in hand. "Roasted Tuscan Vegetables for the gentleman," he said as he placed a plate of scorched vegetables in front of Ichi, "and Three Cheese Focaccia for the lady," another plate of hot bread came and Fuuko cannot help but stare at the appetizer as she felt her hunger taking over. "Please enjoy," he grinned as he left them.

The two did not talk while they ate, probably because Fuuko eluded any signs of discourse out of spite and Ichi –well, he might not be talking because he was just plain hungry. The cold war lasted until Fuuko finished her dessert.

"How's the food?"

Fuuko tilted her head towards him. "It was nice," she said, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin. Surprisingly, she liked the food that Ichi picked out for her.

"We should be meeting the others now," he said as he checked his watch again.

"Wait. Aren't we going to pay?" she opened her purse.

"No need. I had it all arranged," he casually waved his hand to dismiss her from paying. Just then, a man approached their table.

"Mr. Shinpo," he momentarily bowed, "I hoped you enjoyed your lunch."

"Yes. Thank you, the food was outstanding," complemented Ichi.

"Are we ready to depart?"

Ichi looked at Fuuko. She stared back and nodded as she stood up. "Yes we are," replied Ichi.

"Then please follow me, I shall be escorting you to the drawing room," the man said as he beckoned the two to follow him. The man led them out of the restaurant passing through the same hallway that they've walked on a while ago. Reaching the elevator he pressed the up button, hauling them to the 10th floor. The elevator chimed and the door opened. The man proceeded to walk hastily as he accompanied the two into a lounge were a receptionist kept waiting. The man whispered something to the receptionist and the girl nodded in return.

"Mr. Shinpo, Ms. Kameyama," the receptionist bowed. "Your parents are having tea at the moment, if you could please follow me I'll be your guide from here," the receptionist gestured towards the corridor. Ichi and Fuuko moved forward with the receptionist leading the way. They stopped in front of a door and the receptionist knocked before turning the knob.

A few heads turned towards them and Fuuko recognized her family sitting with the Shinpos as they sipped tea.

"Good! They're here!" yelped Koto as she immediately set her cup down to embrace Fuuko.

As Koto was squeezing Fuuko she turned her head above her shoulders, "Onii-san what took you so long?"

"Sorry, we got lost on the way here," he lied as he strode towards his mother to hug her. Fuuko glanced at Ichi as she realized that he was covering for her.

"_Ara_! Is that so, we should have waited for you then," replied Ichi's mother.

"No, it's fine. It all worked out in the end anyway. By the way, where is Dad and uncle Satoshi?" he asked as he scanned the room.

"Unfortunately they had a meeting scheduled ahead so they left early. I hope you wouldn't mind that Fuuko?" Fuuko tilted her head towards Ichi's mom and smiled, "Not at all auntie."

"Now that we are all here shall we get down to business?" the woman with a jet black hair intruded, authority cemented in her tone.

Koto released Fuuko and went back to her seat while Fuuko bowed. "_Sumimasen_," she said as she cautiously approached her family and seated herself beside her sister.

"As I was saying, Fuuko should probably start to settle all of her responsibilities here so that she can leave by the end of the month. I'll be calling Eric later to ask him about the details for—"

"I beg your pardon?" Fuuko interjected. The woman looked at her grimly.

Ichi's mother turned to her, "Didn't your mother tell you?"

Fuuko shook her head and stared at her mother, pleading for answers. Her mother strained her back and looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry Fuuko, I haven't told you this but Mrs. Shinpo wants you to continue your studies in Europe." After hearing this, Ichi shot his mother a dubious look then returned his attention to his aunt.

"That's right," continued the woman, "I have arranged for you to study in Paris under the care of my friend Eric Weber. I called him a few weeks ago and he was happy to take you under his wing. This man is amazing; he's been in the fashion industry for so long. I'm sure he can teach you very well."

Fuuko swallowed hard, "B-But I already have a teacher auntie, her name is Akishiro Fujiko. Fujiko-san is a well renowned hairstylist here in Japan. She's really good at what she does and I'm learning a lot from her."

"Oh. You mean that woman who you work with?" She picked up her cup and took a sip. "I know that girl," she declared with contempt, "In fact I've heard a lot about your friend. For someone who acts haughty and all-knowing you wouldn't think she'd be hiding a shameful past."

"Hanabe," Ichi's mom interrupted but she ignored her as she continued, "Did you know that she had an affair with her boss. What a disgrace. I bet she did that for her career. She acts so calm and confident around people but she can't fool me."

Fuuko's blood boiled at what she heard and she gripped the arm of the chair she was sitting at.

"I don't know what you see in that woman, and I don't care if she's good at what she does, but I don't want you associating with her. She obviously isn't a good influence on you."

This was the last straw and Fuuko stood up instantaneously as her fist balled up to her sides. "Mrs. Shinpo, I appreciate the help that you are giving me and I am happy that you were thinking of my well being, but I can't accept your offer," she looked at her directly. "I am perfectly content where I am right now and I believe that I can manage to succeed with my own efforts. I don't know what you heard about Fujiko-san but I can assure you that she is a respectable woman. She is a hard working person who is decent and dedicated to her work and someday I hope to be like her. If we don't have anything more to discuss then I wish for me and my family to be excused," she bowed her head quickly and spun her heel towards the door.

Fuuko's sister also rose up and bowed, "Thank you for the tea," she said as she scurried towards her sister.

Mrs. Kameyama's eyes went wide at the scene and she covered her mouth with her hands, her husband saw this and nudged her at her ribs. Returning from her shock she said, "I-I think we should be going now. Thank you for the meal."

Ichi rose, "I'll accompany you outside auntie," he said hastily.

"It's okay son," Mr. Kameyama said as he patted his shoulders.

The couple gathered there belongings and exited the door leaving the Shinpos behind, too stunned to talk.

"Now that's entertainment," Koto whispered to herself as she took a bite from her cookie.

o0o

wohoo! Another chapter done. Gosh! Writing this chapter was hard. To be honest I think this chapter was sorta boring. What do you guys think? I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it would be. Anyway, comments, complements and critiques are welcome! I hope to get strength from you reviews.


End file.
